Digital systems may include more than one processing device distributed within a system such that processing devices have varying electrical path lengths from a central or master device for coordinating or controlling the operation of the system. As digital systems are operated at higher and higher speeds, the synchronization of clocks becomes ever more important to the proper operation of the system as a whole. However, due to the varying electrical path lengths signals must travel between a central device and other processing devices in the system, variation in synchronization between processors can lead to improper functionality of the digital system.
Accordingly, systems and methods for achieving and maintaining clock synchronization in high-speed synchronous digital and mixed-signal systems are desirable.